Three Days of Sunshine
by MyLifeIsAutomatic
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Nico is finally trying to come out of his shell. But now, there are new monsters that invade his dreams, and to top it all off, Will Solace is unknowingly feeding them by making him stay in the infirmary for three days. Can Nico banish them to Tartarus alone, or will he finally get help from Will?
1. Jason Grace’s Advice Is Scary

I don't understand why Will keeps dragging me out into the sun. He knows I hate it. And yet he keeps doing it. I can't wait until these three days are done and over with.

Will doesn't seem to be enjoying it a whole lot either. But he's very diligent, I'll give him that. Whenever I stumble, he's there to catch me. Whenever I'm tired, he gently guides me over to the bed I'm using in the infirmary.

Okay, that part, and I would never admit this out loud, I might miss. It is nice to have someone who actually cares that you don't feel well. For a while after Bianca died, whenever I got sick I would have to tough it out on my own.

It's nice having someone looking after you, even if you don't really need it.

"Is something the matter?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn around to see Will standing right behind me on the wraparound porch. "Hmm?"

His face has a look of curious concern, like he's trying to read me and figure out if anything's wrong and how to fix it. I shake my head. "I'm fine," I say, and I mean it. "I just wanted some fresh air. It's getting kind of stuffy in there."

Will looks back into the infirmary and nods in agreement. "I'll open some windows," he says, "let it air out a bit. The other patients would probably like that too."

He turns around and goes back inside. I really hope that he doesn't make me go back in. The truth is that I don't like being stuck in one place for too long. It's just... suffocating. It reminds me of the jar Gaea stuck me in back in Rome.

Obviously it's not as bad. But it still gives me that feeling of anxiety, of being trapped and unable to move.

Will comes back out and sits down slowly next to me, flashing me a gentle smile. My stomach starts fluttering, and it's all I can do not to run away from him.

I shouldn't feel this way towards other guys. I hoped that maybe with Percy it might just be a one time thing. That maybe somehow acknowledging it would get it out of my system. But now I'm getting the same, familiar feeling with Will, and I'm hating myself all over again.

Will frowns slightly. "What's wrong?" he asks. I open my mouth to tell him I'm fine, but he cuts me off. "And don't say you're fine again, Nico. I know you're not. I'm really good at telling when someone lies, especially you. You always ball your fists."

I look down, and sure enough, my hands are clenched into fists. Dammit.

"It's none of your business," I tell him, trying to keep my voice level, though it comes out low and cold. He looks at me like I just slapped him, then his shoulders slump, and he leaves without a word.

I know I should go and apologize to him. That would be the nice thing to do. But I'm still scared. I know I can trust my friends with my secret—Jason, Percy and Annabeth didn't seem to really care which sex I liked—but I barely know Will. I have no idea how he'd react.

Then I think about how he'll look at me if I don't apologize. He'll either start acting angry towards me and avoiding me, or look at me like a sad puppy. I don't want either one, and from what I've seen with his disposition, I think he'd embody the sad puppy.

I groan inwardly and stand up, heading back inside the infirmary. I spot him near the back, tending a patient, and wait for him to look up. He does, and when he finally sees me from a across the room, he frowns.

Not what I was expecting.

I wait for him to finish up with the patient, then I approach him. "Hey," I start, unsure how to continue.

"It's fine," he says sharply. "I obviously overstepped something. I'm sorry."

His words are biting, and I actually flinch at his tone. "No... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just... some personal stuff I've been trying to deal with..."

Will's face softens. "That's fair..." he says quietly. "Apology accepted. Though, I'd like to help you... if you'll let me. If you don't, I understand, and I won't make you. I just don't like seeing people so troubled."

I look away, staring down at the hardwood floor. Should I? He doesn't seem like he would do anything rash if I told him, and Jason would probably want me to try and be more open about it. But the idea of telling him and having him hate me afterwards... I can't stomach it.

Maybe you won't have to stomach it, a little voice whispers in my head. Maybe he'll be like Jason, Percy, and Annabeth. This is a different century after all.

I take a deep breath, and look back up at him, my heart pounding. "I'll tell you later," I say, and he frowns in concern. "Okay?" he replies, though he doesn't push me.

"I just don't want a lot of people around..." I say slowly. Will mouths a silent "oh" and nods. "Later then," he says, and he hurries past me to deal with another patient.

I stay there, trying to get my heart rate under control, and stop the butterflies in my stomach.

Now I actually have to tell him.

I groan at myself, and wish the voice Jason managed to plant in me had stayed silent.


	2. This Surprisingly Wasn’t Terrible

It isn't until after everyone else is asleep that Will finally comes back out onto the porch. I've been sitting here for hours, wondering if this really is a good idea or not, but I can't see any way out that doesn't hurt at least one of us.

"So," Will says softly, trying not to wake the other patients. "What's going on, Nico?"

I take a deep breath. "Have you ever..." I pause, unsure how to continue. "Ever what?" Will asks.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone... and realized that that crush could get you into a lot of trouble? Like, everyone hating you?"

Will looks at me, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "I don't think so," he replies. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I have," I say bitterly.

"Why would everyone hate you over a simple crush?" Will asks, and is it my imagination, or is he reaching his hand towards mine?

I look away, and I'm quiet for a moment, steeling myself against the reaction I expect, which is total rejection. Finally, I manage to spit it out. "Because my crush was on another boy."

Will snorts, and I look back at him to see him trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" I snap.

Will shakes his head, still chuckling. "That's the reason you thought they would hate you? Really?"

I nod.

"You don't really have to worry about that as much anymore. There are people like that all over the place, and most people don't really care anymore. Hell, I'm gay."

"Wait, what?"

Will smiles. "Yeah, I like guys too, Nico. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He looks at me, and his face softens. "Did you really think that?"

I swallow nervously. "Think what?" I ask.

"That being gay was wrong? A sin?"

I nod, biting my lip to try and hold back tears. "Oh, Nico," Will says softly, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay to be you. You should never be ashamed of it. Don't you ever forget that."

I nod, my chin bouncing against his shoulder a bit, and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Okay," I whisper, afraid that if I actually talk my voice will break.

Normally, I really don't like hugs. But in this case, I think it's something I need. That I've needed for a while actually. I don't even realize that I've been holding on until he pulls away, smiling gently at me.

I wipe my cheeks quickly and turn my face away, feeling my ears and cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Thank you," I whisper.

"No problem, Nico," he replies, just as softly. "If you ever need me, I'm here, okay?"

I nod, more tears trickling steadily down my cheeks. "Okay."

I see him check his watch out of the corner of my eye, and hear him sigh. "It's pretty late, hun," he says, and my heart flutters at the nickname. It's what I've heard him call everyone—apparently he's that kind of guy—but it feels really nice when he says it to me. "Time to get to sleep."

Suddenly the warm, content feeling in my stomach disappears, and anxiety makes my blood seem to freeze like ice in my veins.

Gods, help me, I pray, and I stand up without a word.

I go inside and start walking towards the bed Will staked out for me, and I hardly even notice that he's following me. It's been this way all day, and I'm starting to get used to it.

As I take off my shoes and get under the covers, Will fusses over the blankets for a moment, making sure I'm covered up to his liking.

The minute he turns his back, the anxiety starts bubbling like a cauldron, slowly pulsing through my blood until it takes my ability to breathe away.

Will turns, smiles at me one last time, then leaves, closing the door behind him.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stave off the panic that's threatening to swallow me. As long as I don't look, I'm fine. Right?


	3. I Need To Get My Shit Together

_The walls of the jar aren't moving, but with each passing minute I feel my air running out, my body drifting slowly towards unconsciousness. The taste of pomegranate weeps across my tongue._

_It's not working._

I wake up screaming.

Immediately I hear shouting, yelps of surprise and calls for help fill the air. I don't see anything that's going on. There are too many tears blurring my eyes.

In a few minutes, I feel a pair of arms wrapping around me, and Will's voice speaking softly in my ear. "Shhh," he whispers. "It's okay. You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

He strokes my long hair and my back, and it helps a bit. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly, while he continues to try to reassure me.

I bury my face in his shoulder, trying to get the sobbing under control. "Don't leave," I find myself begging him. "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't," he whispers, and he surprises me by pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I swear on the river Styx."

He rocks me gently back and forth, like a mother lulling a child, until I feel myself relax, and I fall back into a peaceful sleep, his arms still around me.

...

I wake up a few hours later, to find Will still there, laying right next to me, sleeping peacefully. I blush when I find his arms around me, and I carefully try to peel myself away.

His eyes snap open, and I curse under my breath. "Sorry," I say quietly, in case the other patients are still asleep. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," he says, smiling up at me. "It's about time I wake up anyway. I guess I forgot my watch in my cabin in the kerfuffle last night, so I didn't have my alarm."

I raise my eyebrows. "Then, how do you know that it's time to get up?"

"I tell time via the sun during the day. It comes from being a son of Apollo. "

"Oh," I say, and I realize that probably should have been obvious, but I don't want to beat myself up over it. Then I remember what happened last night, and I feel my entire face go red.

Will notices and immediately gets up, putting his hand across my head like he's checking for a fever. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" he asks sternly.

I nod, too afraid that if I talk, my voice will crack.

He narrows his eyes. "You don't look it," he accuses. "Your face is completely flushed."

"I'm fine, really," I say, shoving him away from me. "I just need space."

Now he looks a little hurt. "Is this about last night?" he asks carefully. "Just—don't," I growl in response. "I don't want to talk about that, okay?"

"No, I think we should," he says, his tone sharpening. "Because obviously something is bothering you."

"It's nothing," I snarl. "Obviously not!" Will shouts back. "What did I do wrong?! Why are you so angry with me?!"

"You kissed me!" I yell at him, and he flinches. "Yeah, of course I remembered that! Do you think I have short term memory loss or something?"

"Nico—" Will starts, but I cut him off. "I mean, I know it shouldn't be a big deal, since it wasn't even my mouth, but still! Why would you do that?!"

"Maybe because I like you!" Will yells. "Maybe because I hate seeing you so upset like that, and I wanted you to smile! But apparently my affection isn't wanted!"

I stop breathing. "Why would you ever like me?" I say, much quieter now.

Will sighs. "Because I can see on the inside that you're a really sweet, thoughtful person, who's just lost in the world around him. I want to help you, Nico. I want to be your friend." He blushes. "I would have liked to be more than that, but I guess that's not happening."

Will stands up, and I can see tears standing in his eyes as he looks at me. "I'm sorry, Nico," he says, his voice breaking.

He leaves, and it feels like all the air has been punched out of me. My face is flushed with abating anger and embarrassment. And _shame._

I should go after him. I know I should. But then I realize that there are a ton of people staring at me, some of them glaring. I lay back in my bed, covering my face so they can't see the tears starting to fall.


	4. The Puppy Has Been Appeased

People basically refuse to look at me for the rest of the day, especially the other Apollo kids. And I don't see Will again until lunch, when he comes to take me to the dining pavilion.

He doesn't make eye contact with me, no matter how much I want him to. It isn't until we're almost at the dining pavilion that I finally speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I whisper next to him. "I didn't mean that I didn't like you. I just freaked out. I know you said that I should never be ashamed to be me... but this is still kind of new to me. I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Will."

Finally, he looks me in the eye, his expression inscrutable. "But I'm pretty sure that you're not interested anyway," he says quietly. "You obviously didn't like the fact that I even showed affection towards you."

I see tears standing in his eyes, and he looks away. "No, Will," I say, kicking myself for what I'm about to say. I hate sharing my feelings. "It's because I liked it that I freaked out. I think I like you too. And that... I don't know what to do with it. I just don't know what to do here."

My cheeks are burning, and I bite my lip, trying to think of anything else to say that isn't just repeating myself. Will looks back up at me, a little more hope in his eyes than there was before. "You _think_ you like me?" he asks, and I don't want to answer his real question—_do you actually like me?_—though I can't help the answer tumbling out.

"Yeah," I say, my face turning even more red. "I do, Will..."

Before I can say anything else, he grabs me and hugs me so tight I almost feel my ribs bending from the stress. I start to hug back, but he pulls away just as quickly, looking at my skinny ribcage. "I think we should table this discussion for later," Will says. My heart sinks a little. He narrows his eyes at me. "You really need to eat a lot more, hun. You're basically skin and bones at this point."

I'm not going to argue there. I'm really hungry anyway.

Will gently takes my hand and leads me too the pavilion, and I want to pull away, because there are a ton of people around, but his hand feels so nice, and I don't want to hurt his feelings again, so I don't. I let him hold my hand, and it's honestly one of the best feelings I've had in a long time.


	5. I Could Maybe Get Used To This

The rest of the afternoon is honestly the strangest thing I have ever experienced. And believe me, I've dealt with a lot of weird stuff. It's really weird having someone actually like you back when all you're used to is rejection.

After lunch, Will takes me back to the infirmary, holding my hand as if we do it all the time. I'm nervous that someone will notice and say something about it, but everyone is busy, bustling from one activity to the next. No one notices, and if they do, they don't comment on it. Still, it isn't until we get to the relative privacy of the infirmary cabin that I finally relax.

Will feels my grip on his hand loosen, and chuckles softly. "It's alright, hun," he whispers to me. "I've been out for a few years now. No one cares."

"Okay," I whisper back, though I still feel really weird about the PDA. He squeezes my hand once, then lets go to go over and tend to one of the other patients, a girl in a full body cast.

I go over and sit on my bed, unsure of what to do now. I end up fidgeting with the sheets. I look over and am relieved to find the door to the cabin still open. I don't have to suffer from my claustrophobia just yet.

The idea of being in here with the door closed again makes my stomach churn.

Suddenly, a figure walks up to the doorway, and Percy comes into the infirmary, followed by Annabeth. A little smile makes its way onto my face.

"Hey, Neeks!" Percy says happily. "Don't call me that," I reply, though I don't fight his and Annabeth's hugs. "Whoa, you actually like hugs?" Percy asks, looking genuinely confused. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"More like I'm trying to get used to them," I say. "I mean..."

I want to tell them. I just don't really know how. I don't even know if Will and I are in a committed relationship or if we're just kind of... casually flirting. I don't think it's the latter, but I'm not sure.

Luckily, I don't have to worry about it. "I see you have visitors," Will says as he comes over. His smile is brilliant, shining like the sun in early spring. "Hey, Will," says Percy. "How's it going?"

Will tips his head from side to side, like "iffy", and looks over at me. "So far there haven't been any more deaths, so that's at least something. A lot of these injuries will take a while to heal though. Especially this one over here." He pokes me playfully, and I fight back a smile of my own.

"It was all necessary," I say. Will rolls his eyes at me. "Sure," he says. "But it isn't anymore, right?"

I nod sheepishly.

It's now that I notice Percy looking between me and Will, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Is there something going on here?" he asks, gesturing to us. I feel my cheeks flush, and Annabeth facepalms. "Percy..." she says, obviously exasperated.

"What?" he says, looking back at her. "I'm just asking!"

Annabeth shakes her head. "It's none of our business, Seaweed Brain," she says, though I can hear a little chuckle in her voice. "I just wanna make sure I know what's going on!" says Percy. "I don't want to be that one doofus who doesn't know when one of his friends is in a relationship."

"Fine..." Annabeth says, trying not to smile.

"And for the record," Will says, coming over and putting his arm around me. "There is."

My cheeks burn, but I can't suppress the stupid grin that spreads across my face. Will and Annabeth laugh when Percy's jaw drops, and even I snicker a little bit. He looks like a goldfish when his eyes bug out like that.


	6. Apparently I Have A Guard Dog Now

When Percy and Annabeth leave, it's dark outside, which really says something in the middle of summer. I can hear the stirring of night animals and monsters far off in the woods. They stayed for several hours, catching us up on what was going on. We didn't talk about Leo. I know there was something really weird about his death, but I had still sensed it all the same.

Will turns to me and smiles gently. "Tomorrow's your last day in the infirmary, hun," he says softly. I nod and crack a smile. "I guess after that I won't have you fussing over me 24/7," I say. Will laughs. "Oh you have no idea."

He kisses me on the forehead and goes to make his rounds with the other patients. It isn't until all the lights are turned off that I start to panic. I don't think I can stand another night of this.

"Will?" I call quietly. He doesn't answer at first, and I have to get louder. "Will!" He turns and smiles, but then it melts away when he sees my expression. He hurries over to the side of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asks softly, stroking my hair—probably to try and calm me down.

"Can you stay?"

The words hang between us for a moment, the silence thick enough to be cut with a knife. I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid of me, and I need to work through this on my own, but I don't want to be alone.

Finally, Will sits down on the bed next to me. "Why? What's wrong, hun?" I take a shaky breath, feeling tears start to sting my eyes. I wipe my eyes before they can fall. "I just... don't want to be alone."

Will raises his eyebrows a bit, but he doesn't keep pushing. He just reaches over and holds my hand. "I'll stay as long as you need me to, Nico," he whispers. He leans over and kisses my forehead, and immediately, I start to relax. He lets go of my hand and strokes my hair gently, and it sends a little shiver of pleasure down my spine.

I look up at him and smile gratefully, and before I even realize that I'm tired, I'm fast asleep.

_I'm in the jar again, my breaths short and shallow. I've run out of Persephone's pomegranate seeds. _

_I'm going to die. _

_Then, suddenly, a light shines down from above, and I feel a blast of fresh air. I stand up as quickly as I can, desperate to breathe. _

Will's shaking me gently, and I open my eyes to see his worried face. "Nico," he whispers. "Are you okay?"

I don't know how to answer. I think I am, now that I'm awake, but if he hadn't woken me up, I feel like I would have been freaking out even more.

I lean into his chest, letting him pull me close, and I can hear his steady heartbeat. "I'm okay," I whisper. I'm surprised to find that it's true. "Just a nightmare."

"What happened?" he asks. I'm quiet for a minute, and he runs his fingers through my hair. "Did Percy and Jason tell you anything about me being trapped in Rome?" I finally ask softly. Will shakes his head. "I didn't hear anything about that."

I tell him about the jar, and how long I was trapped until Percy and the others finally rescued me. His eyes get wider and wider, and I can tell it's taking everything in him not to freak out and interrupt.

When I finally finish, he takes a deep breath. "I really want to go out and shoot Gaea in the face now," he says. I don't know why, but this makes me laugh. Just the idea of him screaming and shooting arrows in Gaea's eyes... it's actually hilarious. It's so not him.

"Would you actually do it?" I ask. "If I managed to keep my anger long enough to outweigh the fear," he replies. "But I mean, taking on Gaea with just my arrows and no backup..." He trails off sheepishly. "I don't think I'd walk away. And if I did, I don't think my pants would be dry afterwards."

It takes everything I have not to burst out cackling. My body shakes with silent laughter, and I end up coughing rather loudly. It takes a couple minutes for me to calm down, and by the time I can breathe again, tears of laughter are streaming down my cheeks.

"I didn't realize that would make you laugh that hard," Will says, trying to fight laughter of his own. "I didn't either," I say, still giggling a little bit.

Will looks over my shoulder and out the window. "I don't think either one of us is going to be able to get back to sleep," he says, and I nod in agreement. "So?" I ask.

He smiles, and there's something different in it. Almost nervous. He's never smiled at me like that before. I'm not sure what to think of it. He takes a breath, and asks, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" I ask. "Just, I don't know..." He shrugs, his eyes downcast. "The canoe lake?"

"Why?"

His cheeks turn red. "Never mind," he says dejectedly. "It's nothing important."

His tone melts something inside of me. I don't want him to be sad like this. And I'm curious to see what he wanted. I mean, the way he was talking about it, how shy he was acting, it makes me want to know more.

"No," I say. "Go ahead. Let's go."


	7. Harpies, The Ultimate Date-ruiners

Slowly, without a sound, Will and I leave the infirmary and step out into the chill of the early morning air. The grass is slippery with dew, and I can just barely see the sun peeking out from below the horizon, over the sea.

The only sounds I hear are the occasional calls of birds, or the growls of monsters from the woods. My breath hovers in clouds in front of me with every exhale.

"Where are the harpies?" I wonder quietly aloud. Generally, they're prowling all outside the cabins at this hour. "They don't like the sun so much," Will replies. "As soon as my dad's chariot appears, they hide. I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual though. They don't seem to be the kind of creature Apollo would like." I nod in agreement, but the eerie silence still sets me on edge. I've risked sneaking out late at night before, and I can always hear the muffled squawks of them as they sneak around the cabins, looking for campers out after curfew.

I hope it's just what Will said, but I'm sure.

Soon, we're standing right on the shore of the canoe lake, watching as the rays of the sun begin to peek out above the trees. As I stand there, gazing out in wonder at how the light reflects off the surface of the water, I hear a weird clacking sound right next to me. I turn to see WIll rubbing his arms and shivering slightly, his teeth chattering. I roll my eyes and wiggle out of my aviator jacket, handing it to him. "Here," I say with a teasing smile. "Take it, you big baby."

He glares at me for a moment, though I see a sparkle of playful joy in his eyes, and then takes my jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders. "I'm not a baby," he pouts. I grin and start heading over to the boat-shed. Might as well get out on the water if we were going to the canoe lake, though I'm not the biggest fan of water. It's more Percy's territory. I prefer being on stable ground. But Will doesn't seem to be stopping me, so I go ahead and grab one of the bigger boats and drag it over. Will comes over and helps me drag it over to the water, both of us quickly jumping in as it drifts away from shore.

Once we're both situated, Will holding the paddles, and me out on the front of the boat, he hands me back my jacket. "If I don't give this back now you'll never see it again," he says with a chuckle. I give him a confused look. "Why?" I ask.

Will blushes, looking down at his feet. "It... Nevermind," he says dejectedly. I shake my head and take the paddles from him-we're out in the middle of the lake by now anyway-and gently set my hands on top of his. "No," I say. "Tell me. Why would you just steal my jacket?"

He looks completely mortified now, but he manages to look up at me. "People say you reek of death..." he says slowly. "But it's not true. You don't. You smell like earth, and the smoke from the campfire. And your jacket smells like you..." He trails off when he sees my cheeks turn as red as his. I didn't even think it was possible for him to get any redder, but he does. "I know, it sounds stupid."

I shake my head. "No, it doesn't," I say quickly. "It's just, I mean... I'm literally the son of the god of death. And everyone's told me the same thing over and over again... It's weird to hear someone say something else for once."

"Nico, you don't need to believe everything everyone says about you," Will says gently, wrapping his hands around mine. "They don't know you, and they just make assumptions. Don't listen to them."

A bubble of giddy joy swells in my chest, and it almost feels like I can't breathe deeply enough. No one has ever told me these things. No one's ever cared enough to say them to me. I stare at him for a moment, taking in the hopeful sparkle of his sky blue eyes, the subtle crescent of his smile. I take a deep breath, then lean in slowly, closing my eyes, hoping I don't completely ruin this with my lack of experience.

That's when I hear the harpies overhead, screeching as they begin diving through the air toward us.


End file.
